We'll see each other again
by DragonLady90
Summary: Something I wrote a long time ago. A bitter-sweet moment between Ichigo and Rukia. I'm not much of a writer, but I love them. For IchiRuki fan-base. One-shot.


**_Inner thoughts are in italic; I do not own Bleach, nor Ichigo and Rukia._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Soul Society, the day of his departure.**

.

.

The orange glow on the horizon framed two figures. They gazed into each other's eyes, without speaking for a while.

Man's soft expression shaped into one of determination; as he decided to say what was on his mind for so long. His fists clamped tightly, eyes gleaming like a lightning in the storm.

"Rukia, I lo-"

"Stop. Don't say it. It will make things harder." Her indigo orbs fixated upon his. They were sharp, yet full of emotion.

His voice died in surprise, words trapped in his throat. It took him a minute to focus. "But why-"

"You have to go back to the world of the living and live your life. This is not a place for you." Words slipped her lips like tiny daggers.

Muscles in his jaw clutched. "Don't give me that crap!" He exploded, hands shaking out of anger. "I will decide what I want to do!"

"Fool." The raven haired woman dismissed his display of anger. It was something she saw many times. His eyes were like blazing fire. Full of resolve. Those were the eyes she fell in love with. If she keeps on looking at them, she will... "I know you will regret it later." She locked her arms across her chest, avoiding to get sucked in. "You should go and-"

"So I should just go and forget about you? Continue with my life like you never existed?" He didn't allow her to escape his gaze.

"You're a fool Rukia if you think I'm just gonna go and do that!" He clasped her shoulders desperately, trying to make her believe his words.

She hung her head sadly. "We are both fools, but Ichigo this is not the place for you and you know that. So…"

"Rukia…" He cupped her face, forcing her to meet his gaze once more. "Tell me that you love me too…" His eyes were telling her what his heart felt.

"Idiot." Her cheeks blushed with the sensation she felt. "I thought it was pretty obvious." The woman pouted, whispering. "I will love you always." She placed her hand on his that was caressing her cheek.

"And it's because of that, I'm asking you to leave. Go to your family and friends, live your life. Have kids. You don't belong here." Removing his hand from her cheek, she tried to keep her voice from cracking. "Go… Be happy."

"I can't be happy without you!" His irritated voice echoed. "Can you be happy without me?!" He grabbed the wrist of her hand.

The strength to fight back was leaving her. She stood, unable to do anything.

"For me… it will be excruciating. But I will learn to live with the pain if you promise me you will try to be happy. Seeing you happy is the only thing I want."

"You don't get it, moron…" He clicked his tongue, pulling her closer.

"I watched you carefully for so long." He leaned closer, whispering into her ear. "Your every smile, every frown, pain…" The man locked his fierce and passionate gaze with hers.

"I realized I wanted you… but I couldn't have you... And I felt the pain." He shut his eyes for a few moments.

"I didn't care because you were my friend, my savior. I tried to be happy without you… and I failed." His voice trailed off, as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

Rukia panted. His breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. Sensing how she was dangerously near of losing control, she yelled. "You jerk!" Tears gathered, threatening to release.

"Stop saying stupid things!" With the last atom of strength, she pushed him, turning away from him, in a hopeless attempt to hide her tears. "Go back …"

"The time I spent with you made me feel alive." He murmured into her ear. "It's not fair for you to say go and be happy." His arms encircled her from behind, his chin resting on her head.

"How can I? When all I want is to be with you for the rest of my miserable life. Even if you say it's not possible… I accept my fate."

She closed her eyes.

Rukia knew that the fate was cruel. But she also knew it was all her fault. Letting herself fall for somebody she shouldn't have and now she must pay the price.

If only I could undo it… Falling in love with him... She would rather suffer for the whole eternity than to see him unhappy. If he stayed by her side… _No… He didn't belong there. He can't stay here._

No matter how much it made her feel like her insides were ripping to pieces, she kept repeating that. _He can't stay here._ _He's so young… He has yet to live._ And all the suffering that was awaiting her… He was worth it.

They stood motionless for a brief moment with the moonlight as their only witness.

"Ichigo…" Rukia spoke with trembling, but determined voice. "You can't stay here. You... We will have to move on with our lives, no matter how much it hurts and no matter how broken down we will be. I feel your love… But even such a wonderful thing as love is not enough for us to be together. "

He tightened the hold around her like he was afraid she might disappear again. She let herself be cradled in the arms she loved so much, trying to carve every second into her mind.

When he loosened the grip, she used the opportunity to face him.

"There are things in this world that just can't be. No matter how much you wish for it, yearn for it. It simply cannot exist."

Rukia placed her hands on his chest. Even though he was silent, she knew exactly what he was thinking. This is the man who will never accept his fate. He will not "surrender just because." He faced worse odds and came out victorious. But Rukia tried. Hoping that her words might reach him...

"You have your whole life in front of you, and you will understand it. It will be hard, but this is not goodbye. We are connected forever."

She gently brushed his lips with hers. His eyes widened for a brief second. When he dived to reach her lips once more, she touched his mouth with her fingers.

"We'll see each other again."


End file.
